Derek hale - New Kid
by SarresaStarDreamerNinjawalk
Summary: An AU where Derek is about 17 and a new kid at Scott's school. Its after a fire takes his family and he and Cora are under Peter's guardianship. Kinda re testing the waters of writing fanfiction. R&R please and thank you guys! Rated M just to be safe for suture chapters! (This will turn into Sterek, just a warning)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hi guys! So, I'm back from a big break I took in writing, and I hope you are all as eager as I am to see what I have cooking. I am looking for a beta writer, and I hope someone will be interested quickly because my spelling SUCKS. I am a little rusty on ideas for posts here, but I do hope it comes to me so I can write a lot.

The Hale family had died in a fire, well, most of it. Derek and his sister Cora would be starting a-new with their Uncle Peter in some town they didn't know. When Derek pulled his car up to the school, Cora seemed to shrink in her seat. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips almost pulling up over her teeth.

Derek knew how she felt. It was a big change and it wasn't like Peter had allowed them any time to adjust. It was just two days after the funeral and still here they were. "You can skip today." he said suddenly, startling his sister "I'll get the stuff you need from your teachers and tell them you were sick today. I'm sure if they know our situation, they will let it slide." Cora looked at him for a while before she seemed to finally relax.

"Thanks Derek" she said, than got out of the car and walked in the opposite direction as Derek grabbed his bag and her class list from her seat.

Green eyes looked around the halls of the new school before he shifted the bag on his shoulder up a bit. He got looks from everyone as he walked in; of course he did. He was new, and if he was being a little conceded. He knew how appeling to people he looked, but Derek hated it. He hated the attention, the whispers that followed when his back was to a person, how girls would group up and giggle.

Most of all he hated the strong scent of teenage arousal that assaulted his nose. Teenagers were the same everywhere, and their natural instincts told them he was someone they should be lusting for. There were other scents of course, like the scent of jealousy and fear, but the arousal hit him first and the hardest.

But that's why he had the attitude he had, wasn't it? He couldn't blame it all by being orphaned with his little sister, only to be taken in by the uncle he was pretty sure was insane. And now here he was in a town he didn't know, surrounded by people who didn't know him, and he was already lost.

Huffing some and growling slightly, he looked around until he spotted someone who was talking more with their hands then anything, him and the person he was talking too yet to actually notice Derek. Hoping it would keep any terrible reactions down he walked over and said in a calm, gruff voice. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where the 300 lockers are?"

Both boys jumped and the one who had his back to him, turned around so fast Derek was surprised he hadn't snapped his ankles. Looking down green eyes meet brown and Derek tried to keep the scent suddenly assaulting his nose from hurting his head. The boy smelled like he was on far too many meds, and if the way his eyes dilated had anything to say about it he was clearly taking far too much Adderall. "Huh?" The kid said and his friend looked just as dumbfounded.

"Where are the 300 lockers? I'm new." he said again, trying not to growl in irritation. Could someone his own age be a little bit smarter than the average mut?

"Oh- they are - Scott, do you know where the 300 lockers are?" the kid asked, turning to his friend who shook his head so fast Derek mentally pictures him as a bobble head shaking its head the wrong way.

"Then excuse me" Derek said before he walked away from them and continued his look for the lockers. He should just go to the administration's office and ask for a map, but having one out all day would be like an invitation for people who didn't know what to say to him for the first time, the perfect ice breaker he didn't want to have with him.

This was going to be a long day….

A/N: So, first chapter- I know its rusty T_T if this gets any attention in the first couple of chapters I'll continue, so as always, review please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh wow people got this way more attention than I seriously thought I would get! I am still looking for a beta so if anyone would like to offer me a good starting point on getting one, I would be so happy Q~Q I've kinda had bad luck with them in the past.

Anyway, here we go!

The day was going terribly, but Derek had accepted as much. He was in his first period and, of course. he couldn't focus with girls trying to poke him and drop their pencils for him to pick up or just being bluntly flirty and annoying. He couldn't even walk out of the class without a few boyfriends shooting him death glares.

God dammit, if your girl is going to jump the bones of the first guy that walks in you might wanna think about getting a new girl.

Lunch had been hopeful until the two kids he had tried to talk to that morning sat right across from them. He had been enjoying his sandwich in peace and calmly keeping his attention out the window when two trays suddenly slapped down and the two sat down like the word quiet and smooth didn't exist. He felt his eye twitch as his face turned to give them his full attention.

Derek was more than aware that the first flash of fear in their eyes was from his grumpy attitude but seen the more spazzy one that stunk spoke up. "So, you're the new kid, from the family that just moved in right?" He sounded like he was more than in the know on things in town and just wanted to double check the facts himself.

The wolf didn't answer, eyes flickering between the two before he asked, "Are you two the only idiots in this place, or is this some way of trying to make friends?" he asked, eyebrow cocked up.

The spazzy one let his mouth hang open like he was insulted while the other chocked on his water as he tried not to laugh. "I'm just asking a question dude! No need to get grumpy with me," Spazzy said with a pout before he shoved some of his chicken in his mouth. Derek made a face at his manners, wishing he would chew with his mouth closed.

"What's your name?" The other one asked and Derek let his attention focus on him. "I'm Scott and this is Stiles. We are both a grade below you and were just wondering if you would like company for lunch."

"See, that is a much better way to ask for someone to talk to you then asking right about their personal life." Derek said with a small smirk as he took a swig from his root beer as Stiles looked insulted again, giving his best friend a pout.

Okay, so maybe this place wouldn't be all that bad.

I am running this one through a friend of mine for now - I hope it's better! I'll repost the first chapter eventually I promise!

-Sarresa


End file.
